The present invention relates to cigarette ashtrays, and particularly to small, portable ashtrays for receiving the ashes from a cigarette, cigar or the like.
Many different types of portable cigarette ashtrays are in use. One of the drawbacks of the conventional ashtray construction is that should the ashtray be inadvertently turned on its side, it will spill out its contents. An object of the present invention is to provide a cigarette ashtray, particularly a portable one, which will not spill out its contents should it be inadvertently turned on its side.